Twenty Morgan&Reid drabbles
by Just-Chiara
Summary: A collection of 20 drabbles written for a challenge at crimeland on LJ: ten themes, 5 category: one character  Reid , 5 writer's choice. Guest appearances by Garcia, Sheldon Cooper and Leonard Hofstadter  The Big Bang Theory .
1. 01 Fierce

_Spoilers up to S5._

_

* * *

_

Reid hobbled into the police station, balancing himself on one leg and two crutches. He kept his eyes down, technically to watch where he was going but mostly so he could pretend people weren't looking at him. He could still feel their eyes on him, though, and he could definitely hear them whisper.

"I bet he fell riding his bicycle without training wheels. They shouldn't let little kids play without—" one of the policemen said. Before he could finish the sentence, Morgan had him pinned against the wall and was looking at him angrily.

"He took a bullet to save a man's life, you son of a bitch."


	2. 02 Family

Derek always thought it'd be a slow and conscious process, creating a family. One day you decide you're ready: you get married, buy a house together, maybe have a kid or two.

It's not like that. At all. It's sudden and unplanned.

Spencer is in Derek's bed, reading a book on biotechnologies, and his clothes are everywhere: in the closet, on the chair, in the laundry basket. His glasses are on the nightstand, next to their guns. Derek's fingers are tangled in Spencer's hair and Clooney's head is in Spencer's lap.

The realization is sudden, unplanned, and much more beautiful than he thought it would be: they are a family.


	3. 03 Smile

Spencer doesn't smile often, and Derek understands: neither does he. Reassuring smiles to victim's family members, small smiles in response to a joke, smiles dictated by social etiquette – sure, they do all of them. Maybe not as often as other people do – people with normal jobs, people who don't ask questions like "when was she abducted?" and "is there any sign of rape?" on a daily basis – but they do smile 'social' smiles. It's the real smiles, the ones that come from true emotion, that are much rarer.

Which is why when Spencer _does_ smile, Derek's whole world lights up.


	4. 04 Quote

_Coda for episode 6.06 "Devil's night"._

_

* * *

_

* * *

_"…and it just so happens that I have an extra ticket."_

_

* * *

_

"Let's go, pretty boy."

Reid looks at him, completely oblivious. "Go where?"

"The ghosts thing. The one you were talking about in the conference room before the case. You said you have an extra ticket and I happen to be free tonight."

"Really?" Reid lights up like a kid on Christmas eve, and Morgan thinks that if he has to sit through a ghost show to make him smile like that, well—it's worth it. Talking him into going out for drinks afterwards would be just an added bonus.


	5. 05 Pairing

"Derek!" Spencer shrieked from the living room. "He's doing it again!"

Derek smiled and rushed out of the kitchen. "Clooney!"

The dog had pinned Spencer down on the carpet and was licking his face while waging his tail. When he heard his owner's voice, he obediently let Spencer go and trotted over to him.

"I know you just want to play but you probably weigh more than he does," Derek told Clooney, as Spencer sat up. He then knelt down next to his boyfriend. "You alright?"

Spencer smiled. "Yeah, I'm getting used to it."

Derek kissed him lightly on the lips. "At least he stopped barking at you."


	6. 06 Crossover

_Crossover with The Big Bang Theory._

_

* * *

_

Sheldon Cooper was _pouting_. "I have two PhDs."

"I've got three. _And_ two BAs."

"I use my incredible brain to solve the mysteries of the universe."

"I save people and put criminals in jail."

"I have a girl friend. She's not my girlfriend, by the way. Just a girl who is also my friend."

"Well, I have a boyfriend."

"I own a replica of the Millenium Falcon."

"I carry a gun."

Leonard looked at Morgan. "So do you. Any chance you can shoot Sheldon?" he asked hopefully. "I won't tell anyone."

"Believe me, I wish I could."


	7. 07 Two

"Parchment was invented as a substitute for papyrus. Calfskin, sheepskin, or goatskin was dried under tension on a stretching frame, and then soaked for eight days in dehairing liquor made of rotted vegetable matter. After being placed again on the stretching frame, it was scraped with a sharp—"

"Marry me."

"—semi-lunar knife to... what?"

Derek smiled. "Marry me, Spencer."

"You are really running out of ways to shut me up, aren't you?" Spencer wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "The answer is yes."


	8. 08 Close

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon of the kind that makes you dream of hot cocoa and fireplaces. As far as Spencer was concerned, coffee and Derek's arms were an even better option. He was cuddled up in Derek's arms, legs thrown over his lap and head resting on his chest.

After a while, Derek leaned forward to set down on the table his empty mug. The movement made Spencer to moan in protest. As soon as Derek settled back against the couch, Spencer placed a hand on his chest, as if to prevent him from moving ever again.

"I'm right here, baby. I'm not going anywhere." 


	9. 09 Angst

_Major spoilers for 6.02 "JJ"._

_

* * *

_

JJ was leaving. Not by her choice, like his father and Gideon did, but she was still leaving. His mother hadn't meant to leave him, would never have wanted to, and yet she did. (Or did he leave _her_? He was the one who put her in a sanitarium and moved to another state, after all. Then again, she had left him way before that – when her illness had gotten worse.)

It seemed like a pattern in his life: the people he cared about the most left.

He felt Derek's arms around his body and a kiss pressed against the side of his neck. "I'm never leaving you."


	10. 10 Distance

They lay down on the wooden floor of their new house and look up at the ceiling. The light coming from the windows plays strange games with the dust floating around in the air, and Spencer allows himself to pretend he can see the ghost of a woman wearing late 18th century clothes. He imagines what her life was like, who she loved, how she died, and why she couldn't move on. Then Derek takes his hand and brings him back to reality. It's what he does: he keeps him tied to this world, gives him a reason to not lose contact with reality.


	11. 11 Need

His heart is thumping painfully in his chest as he looks at the needle in his hand, its sharp point just inches away from the bare skin of his arm. He gasps for breath and shuts his eyes. A solitary tear rolls down his pale cheek. Suddenly, he throws the needle into the sink and stumbles backwards to put physical distance between himself and the drug.

Sitting on the cold bathroom floor, he dials a number on his cell phone and clutches it tightly as he waits to hear a familiar voice on the other end of the line.

"Derek? I need you."


	12. 12 Christmas

The last time Spencer celebrated Christmas – actually _celebrated_ Christmas – was twenty years ago. His father left a few months later, and next December he and his mum didn't bother to put up decorations and cook a special meal. It was hard enough to get by as it was. He told himself it didn't matter, he didn't need Christmas.

Then Derek came along. Now, as he sits between him and Desiree at the kitchen table, Spencer doesn't think he could ever skip Christmas again. The look Derek gives him, tells him he won't have to.


	13. 13 High school reunion

When Spencer last walked through these doors, at his graduation, he was 12. Now he's 27 and an FBI agent, and yet the only thing keeping him from running away from this place that still gives him nightmares, is Derek's hand holding his.

"Spencer Reid?" The name makes everyone turn around to look at him. He nods awkwardly and squeezes Derek's hand tighter.

"Well, congratulations," professor Finn says, "Three PhDs, two BAs, a job at the BAU—"

"—the hot boyfriend," someone says, and everybody laughs.

Spencer is still uncomfortable at the attention but now he's glad he came. He smiles. "I _do_ have the hot boyfriend."


	14. 14 First impressions

"Uhm, do you know which floor for the BAU? It's part of the NCAVC and was previously called BSU, Behav—"

"Fifth floor." Morgan cuts the history lesson short: God, he hasn't even had his coffee yet. He shoots a look at the kid riding the elevator with him. "But we don't help civilians directly, the local police needs to send an official request."

"Oh, I'm not—I work there. First day."

Morgan looks at him again: he doesn't look like an agent: not confident enough, too skinny, too _pretty_. Then again, Gideon picked him: he deserves a chance. "Doctor Spencer Reid, right? SSA Derek Morgan. Welcome to the team."


	15. 15 List

It started with Derek finding Spencer's list of things he wanted to do before he died, and it ended with the two of them in the first row of a U2 concert. After the opening band left the stage, Spencer – pressed between the barricade and his boyfriend's body – turned his head to look at Derek.

"The list said _attend_ a rock concert not _die_ at one," he said, loud enough to be heard.

"Oh, shut up, you're having fun." Derek wrapped his arms more tightly around his body, and kissed him wetly.


	16. 16 Cold

"I wouldn't have pegged you for a snuggler, you know," Derek says with a smile. When the movie started, only their knees were touching – and just barely. Now Spencer's slumped against Derek's side and has his head resting on his shoulder.

"I'm not. I'm just cold."

Spencer almost pulls away but, before he does, Derek slides an arm around his shoulders to keep him close. His amused smile doesn't fade. "Right." He reaches for Spencer's hand. "I like it when you're _cold_. I wish you were _cold_ more often."


	17. 17 hold Your Breath

The explosion is loud, but it's the silence that follows that is deafening. Reid holds his breath, heart racing now after skipping a beat (or maybe five), and clutches the edge of the table so tightly his knuckles turn white. Garcia's sitting next to him; she stares at the computer screen, eyes wide and already filled with tears.

"Derek, you better tell me you're alive; I want to kill you myself." Her voice is thick with worry.

If he hadn't got shot, Reid thinks, he would have been there, he could have done something, he could—

"I'm alive."

—and just like that, Reid's world starts spinning again.


	18. 18 Waiting

They never talk about them, about what they have. They never say it out loud that they are together, that things are getting serious – they don't need to. Only – only he's been waking up in Derek's bed instead of his own most days than not this past few months and he needs to know what it means. "Derek? Where are we?"

"In bed."

"No, _where are we?_"

Derek smiles. "Half the closet is empty, so are the two top drawers, and there's a key for you in one of them."

Spencer shoots him a confused look. "What? How long have you—?"

"I was waiting for you to be ready."


	19. 19 Doctors

_Mild spoilers for S5._

_

* * *

_

"No more cane?" Derek asks as Spencer makes his way slowly to the couch to sit down next to him. He's still limping, but it's going away.

"Doctor said I'm good and this time I agree with him." Spencer's been second guessing the doctor's orders all along, claiming to be in better shape than he actually was just to be allowed back on the field. Not that he actually fooled anyone.

"I kinda liked the cane. It was sexy." Derek smiles and pulls him closer to kiss his neck.

Spencer leans into him. "We can still play doctor, you know," he says with a mischievous smile on his lips.


	20. 20 First Kiss

The first time they kissed, they were on a stake-out. When they saw their suspect walking towards their car looking around suspiciously, they knew they had to fool him into thinking they were parked there for some other reason than surveillance. And so they kissed.

Later, after the suspect had been arrested, Morgan cornered Reid alone. "So, how good a kisser am I?"

Reid laughed, embarrassed. "I wouldn't know, you just pretended to kiss me."

"How about next time I kiss you for real?" Morgan smiled, but the look in his eyes told Reid he wasn't joking.

"How about dinner first?"


End file.
